April's Birthday
by Padmefan7
Summary: Killer Peacocks? HELLO KITTY? just a typical birthday
1. Chapter 1

April's Birthday

Kate woke up to her sister's banging on her bedroom door. Kate blocked her out by putting a pillow over her head. April swung the door wide open, ran in and jumped on the bed. She continued to jump on the bed while screaming,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" After 15 minutes of that, Janet Van Dyke walked in and said in her "you're the cutest thing" voice,

"April, do want to go to the zoo today?

April stopped and thought for a second ,"No. I want to stay here and annoy Hawkeye."

Kate sat up and said, "Well what if Hawkeye took you to the zoo?" Hawkeye aka Clint who happened to be walking by, stopped and gave Kate the" are you crazy?" look. She then gave him the" I'm sorry" look.

"April, there's Hawkeye and I'm sure he would be happy to take you to the zoo on your **birthday**." April quickly turned around and gave him the puppy dog look. (When April gives people the puppy dog face no one can say no). Hawkeye breathed deeply and said,

"Fine. I'll take you to the zoo." April jumped off the bed and hugged him. "Go get dressed then I'll take you."

April let go of him and ran to her room. Kate and Jan got off the bed. Kate walked to Hawkeye,

"Thank you Clint. I owe you one"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm a saint for taking your little sister to the zoo blah, blah, blah."

He walked out and Janet looked at Kate. "We better tell the guys that April is going to be gone for at least three hours."

"I will come down as soon as I get dressed." Jan nodded and walked down stairs. Kate grabbed a white t-shirt that said "my sister has the best sister ever" and her jeans. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Thor was drinking what looked like his fifth cup of coffee. T'Challa was sitting next to Hank. Both had a bowl of cereal. Tony was sitting down in front of his computer, doing who knows what. Steve was doing push-ups while reading the newspaper. Jan walked over and gave Kate a cup of coffee.

" I guess April and Clint already left, now we can decorate for April's surprise birthday party. Tony is getting the cake, Clint is off to the zoo. Everybody else decorates." Jan looked at Kate,

"This should be fun!"


	2. When Peacocks Attack

Authors note

Sorry about any mistakes. Language Arts is my worst subject. If I do make a mistake please tell me so I can fix them. **Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Kate and April.

The Zoo

Clint waited by the front door for April. After awhile April came racing down stairs. She was wearing jeans and a "2 cute 4 u" Hello Kitty shirt. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the front door, to the car.

"To the zoo!" yelled April. As they were driving to the zoo, Clint turned on the radio and "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. April immeditaly started to sing along. When they got to the zoo it was nine thirty and the zoo was basically deserted.

"Let's go see the peacocks" said April.

At the zoo the Peacocks just walked around and didn't have an exhibit. April started to walk toward a peacock. Clint followed her making sure she didn't get to close.

"Hawkeye! There's a peacock behind you" Clint turned around in time to see a huge mess of blue and green feathers fly into him. It knocked him down and pecked his face repeatedly. A zoo keeper ran over and got the bird off him. He got up and turned to April

"If anyone asks, I was attacked by a tiger."

They continued to walk around the zoo, till two in the afternoon. Clint took April to the gift shop where she got a huge tiger and peacock stuffed animals. As they headed to the car, April turned to Hawkeye

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo. This is the best birthday ever!"

Clint smiled at the little girl "Your'e welcome, but I still don't like peacocks."


	3. Pink Decor

Decorating

Back at the avengers mansion

"Ok, April is gone and I need everyone to help me set up this party" Kate yelled "Tony go get the cake! Hank and Thor go get the decorations! Jan go get the pizzas! Steve, T'Challa and I will stay here and set up."

No one moved

"Why isn't anybody moving? Go!" yelled Kate even louder than before. Everyone jumped up and ran towards the door. If five minutes only Kate, Steve and T'Challa were still in the house.

"So what's the plan?" asked Steve.

Kate breathed loudly " Well I need someone to get the ladder from down stairs and someone else to get the tent for outside and I'll get the tables and chairs"

" You seem a lot more relaxed" said T'Challa

" I Only yell to make people do things. I am a very laid back person" said Kate.

The three then went their separate ways. Once the tent was up and the tables and chairs were set up. Hank and Thor came home with four boxes filled with pink streamers, balloons, tablecloths and everything else you can imagine. Kate climbed up the ladder and started to hang up the streamers. Thor was blowing up the balloons. Steve was making sure Kate didn't fall of the ladder. Hank was setting the tables. T'Challa was setting up the music. Tony got back at two fifteen followed shortly by Jan. it wasn't long till guests started to arrive: Shadowcat, Professor. X, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops and the rest of the x-men, Jane Foster and Bobbie Morse. As Kate was hanging the last streamer, someone said "There here" As everyone ran to their hiding places, the ladder started to tilt. Kate was caught off balance and fell of the ladder. Steve ran over a caught her.

"Thanks" said Kate

"If you two are done with your lovely little moment. It would really help if you would hide" said an irritated Tony Stark. Steve put Kate down and they hid.


	4. Surprise!

Surprise!

April and Clint walked up to the mansion.

"April close your eyes and follow me" said Clint. April did as she was told. Clint led her to the back yard. "Open your eyes"

April opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the tables with their light pink tablecloths and chairs with white seat covers with light pink ribbons wrapped around. The light pink lanterns lit the whole tent. What really amazed her was the huge Hello Kitty cake that had six pink candles.

All of a sudden everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY APRIL"they all yelled and began to sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday sis" said Kate as she gave her now six year old sister a huge hug. "I love you April."

Kate stood up and music started to play. They danced all night. The best part was the cake.

April finally went to bed at midnight. After Kate tucked her little sister in and was turning off the lights April said

"Kate you are the best big sister in the whole world" said April sleepily. Kate turned the light off and walked down to her room. As she passed Hawkeye, she remembered she forgot to ask him about the zoo.

"Clint how was the zoo" Clint stopped and turned around

"what happened to your face?" asked Kate as she saw the many scratches on his face.

"I was attacked by a tiger" said Clint

"a Tiger?"

"Yes, a tiger"

"really?"

"No"

"Then what was it?"

"A peacock"

" The tiger was more belivable"

"Ask your sister"

"are you serious?"

"Yes!"

Kate bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh. After a while she couldn't just hold it in any more and she just burst out laughing. Clint walked away to his room leaving Kate on the ground laughing.


End file.
